


The Test Of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Holby City
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My take on how things might go from here on. Based of canon events but all head canon from there.





	1. First Call

Bernie ran the blue card though the card reader underneath the door handle, upon hearing the faint beep and watching the light turn green, she opened the door to her temporary Ukranian accommodation. It was a pretty standard set up, far superior to her digs when on tour with the forces, but somehow the attempts of luxury, the goose feather pillows, the contemporary wall art, felt hollow and soulless. She almost craved the simplicity of army life, and certainly craved the companionship. Well, the companionship of somebody in particular, if she was being particularly honest with herself. Feeling exasperated from a hard shift, she dropped her bag off her shoulder, not caring where it landed, and fell almost immediately back onto her bed. With very little energy or resolve left in her, she picked up her phone and opened the message application, selecting Serena name which seemed to be permanently at the top of the list.  
"Are you free to call?  
She typed out, adding a smiley emoji. Quickly she deleted the emoji, and deleted the message.  
"You up?"  
She typed again slowly. With an eye roll she deleted the message again.  
"I love you"  
She deleted that with an exasperated sigh. Suddenly her phone buzzed and a message appeared on the very screen that was causing her so much trouble  
"Come on then spit it out, what are you trying to say?" The screen read.  
Bernie laughed out loud, she'd been caught, causing relief to flood through her body, at least she's still talking to me, and has kept my number, she thought pragmatically.  
"Can I call you?" She replied quickly, removing any chance to over analyse her response and almost as soon as the message sent, the phone rang.

"Serena" she said with a smile .  
"Ms Wolfe, to what do i owe the pleasure?" Serena sounded businesslike but kind, it threw her off but she was determined to power through and say what she need to say. Unfortunately her mouth had different ideas  
"I just. I don't. I guess" Bernie blubbered out whilst internally berating herself.  
"How's, how's Ukraine?" Serena interjected. This time Serena sounded less sure, Bernies nervous blabbering causing her professional facade to fracture. It was Bernies turn to speak, to try to sound even remotely normal .  
"Well you know, thrilling, stressful, cold"  
"Yes well I imagine that comes with the territory" Serena replied with a smile, grateful for at least a small reprieve of normal conversation, their flirty undertones already beginning to seep back into the conversation.  
"And you, Hows the good ship AAU? Any developments?" Bernies voice soft and quiet, causing longing to sear through Serenas veins.  
"Well we haven't managed to replace you if that's what you're asking"  
Bernie smirked at this, and Serena added, "It seems you really left your mark on this place."  
"Well there's still time." Bernie added sadly before being able to stop herself. Serena rolled her eyes dramatically.  
Time to be honest, Bernie thinks cautiously. "I'm finding it harder to adjust to life away than usual"  
"Well pardon me for not feeling sorry for you when you chose to leave." Serena said bitterly, causing Bernies honest resolve to crumble.  
"Tell me something. How are you Serena? How's Jason?"  
"He's well and happy and for now that's enough for me." She stops for a second."Actually that's bullshit. Truth be told Bernie Im lonely. In the course of a week I've lost my co-leader, been tormented by that blasted trauma phone, been gossiped about after my ridiculous commotion when you left, apparently our relationship was not as private as we imagined, and to top it all off I'm having to explain constantly to Jason why Dr Bernie isn't coming to watch pointless after she promised. So all in all I'm feeling pretty exhausted."

"Fuck." Bernie says quietly.

"Are you serious, after all that, all you say is fuck?" Serena replied in a higher tone than usual. 

"I'm so sorry Serena. I should be there"

"Well yes you should actually but that's neither here or there at this point. You're there and I'm.." She sighed and said quietly "..Here."

"Okay" Bernie said almost too brightly  
"Right?"  
"Okay let's talk it though, break this down a bit." She took a breath before continuing. "Firstly, tell Jason I'd be happy to Skype him and watch pointless with him from my hotel room" 

"That's .."

She didn't stop to let Serena talk, this was too important. "Next, I'm sure a locum will come to take the strain with the trauma department. Sharing that burden might help a bit "  
"Yes of course.."  
"You're co leader will be back in, 6 weeks which is only 42 days. And the Serena Campbell I know can get through anything for 42 days." Bernie smirked throughout this remark, knowing it would get her back up in the very best of ways. "Which brings us to the gossiping. Those fuckers! I have your back on this, so remember the instigators and when I get back I'll give them hell." Having finally stopped to breathe, Serena replied.  
"Oh the big macho army medic is going to storm back from the Ukraine and start kicking porters around is she?"  
"I would for you." Bernie grinned widely, causing Serena to smile on the other end of the line, hearing the smile on her lips.  
"Well it doesn't sound so bad when you say it all like that."  
"It's what we do isn't it, help each other. Even if I am the cause of all this, I'll always have your back. Always." Serena looks around her room, she's blushing and touched in an instant, however furious she might feel about the situation is forgotten. 

"Are you sure about the Skype call, Jason can be quite full on.."  
"A family trait I believe." Bernie retorts cheekily.  
"Not fair"  
"What?" she replied feigning innocence.  
"You can't tease me when I can't even see you"  
"The macho army medic does what she likes thank you very much."  
If they had been together they would have been staring and smirking in the most delicious way. Serena missed the looks most of all.  
"You, you said you're finding it hard, not treating you well are they?" Serena asks, the warmth and affection she's grown accustom to now returned to her voice.  
Be honest, Bernie screamed at herself, do it now you coward! "The truth is..." She took a deep breath. "The truth is that during my entire army career, every tour, every sacrifice that took me from Marcus, I. This sounds awful, but I was relieved. And I think now looking back how, I don't think I ever loved him. How could I when I'm so utterly and pathetically pining for you after only kissing you. Twice. And I know I wanted to give you space but I'm absolutely terrified that when I get back you'll be shacked up with some else because I'm a flaming coward!"

"Fuck!" Serena replied, her eyebrows so high that they almost shot off her face. "Sorry I just wasn't expecting that."

Bernie laughed, trying to shake the nerves of having exposed her emotions. 

"Well that's an easy one to solve. I won't be." Serena states simply.

"As simple as that?"

"As simple as that. Call me old fashioned but when I set my sights on somebody, I can't see anybody else"

Bernie smiled broadly with relief, her chest pounding with love.

"Not that I'm blind of course. It's a metaphor."

And with that both women laughed.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie comes back.

"You land at midday," Serena recited.  
"Yup."  
"Arrive at Holby around 3?"  
"1500 yes," Bernie said with a smirk, causing Serena to roll her eyes.  
"Well aren't you a lucky soldier. Jason thought he might have one last Pointless Skype date with you, but you seem to have dodged a bullet there."  
They hadn't spoken about when they would see each other, neither wanting to broach the subject and show their hand too early. So conversations such as this, avoiding the issue, had become common place.   
"Well I was hoping, if it was alright with you of course, whether I could pop over this evening." Bernie held her breath, and continued, "So I don't let Jason down of course." Bernie blushed at her own pathetic excuse, but hoped non the less that it would work.  
"Of, of course! He'd loved that I'm sure." Serena beamed.  
"You just get back here in one piece eh Bernie, keep your head down and get home you hear me?"  
"Ma'am yes Ma'am."

 

*****  
It was foolish to feel so nervous, Serena thought angrily to herself, she's only here to fulfil a promise to Jason, stop getting so attached...

Serena checked her outfit once more in the mirror, and ran her hand through her hair with an exasperated sigh.

A knock on the door broke her trance, "SHES HERE" Jason bellowed, running excitedly down the stairs.

The door was quickly unlocked and thrown open. "Good evening Jason." Serena could hear the voice that had tormented her for the last 6 weeks, the husky tones of the woman she very much loved. And who was now only one staircase away from her.

"Welcome back Dr Bernie, we've missed you!" Jason uncharacteristically leant toward and pulled her into a hug. "Auntie Serena said that you coming here tonight shows that you care about us a great deal" Jason said frankly.

"Right that's enough of that thank you Jason" Serena called as she moved quickly through the hall and down the stairs, her voice tapering into silence as she locked eyes with Bernie. The silence that followed was deafening.

"Good evening Serena," Bernie spoke an octave lower, and somehow huskier, whilst staring hopelessly into Serenas eyes.   
Recovering quickly from the ongoing eye fucking she was receiving and that was playing havoc with her body, Serena said confidently "Welcome home Bernie."

*****

As Jason settled into the lounge, Bernie followed Serena dutifully into the kitchen. Serena was first to break the silent tension.  
"So what's your poison, still a nice Shiraz or has Eastern European living turned you into a vodka enthusiast?" A smirk ran over Serenas lips as she spoke. 

"Ha ha." Bernie replied sarcastically. "I think a nice Shiraz is the only way I'll get through pointless tonight.." She spoke honestly but with kindness in her voice, affection for Jason ever apparent. Serena retrieved two glasses from the cupboard overhead, and dutifully began pouring the deep red liquid in equal measures.

"No judgement here Ms Wolfe, that's been my game plan for many months," She passed Bernie her glass. "Never falters," she added, with a raise of her glass which Bernie met with her own.

They stared for a long moment, each taking a long sip of the full bodied liquid, refusing to break eye contact for even a second. They placed the glasses on the counter beside them. 

"You look different now you know" Bernie said, breaking the silence. "Carefree." Bernie not even trying to conceal her eyes sweeping over Serena body from head to toe .  
"Do I?" Serena cocked her head smirking, with the briefest moment of self doubt flashing in her eyes as she felt Bernie's eyes all over her .

"Still beautiful" Bernie whispered, as her eyes flicked up and latched onto hers, conveying the truth and lust behind her words.   
Serena looked down, a blush claiming her cheeks and moving rapidly down her chest, she laughed a single laugh and shook her head .

"Well I. I... " Serena intended to throw back a witty retort, to cause Bernie the pain of hiding a blush, but as she raised her head and saw the intensity in her eyes again, she was stunned to silence. Serena's gazed inexplicably at her lips, as if magnetically drawn there by an irresistible force, the memory of their last union seared forever at the front of her mind. They moved impossibly closer, and the hand that rested on her stomach stretched out to grab Bernies blouse, pulling her towards her. Their heads came together within a hairs breadth, eyes searching for any indication of regret but seeing nothing but desire and need reflected back at one another. Time seemed to pause for the briefest of moments, the only sound was the heaving of their heavy breaths, the sighs that seemed to die at the back of their throats, the pounding of their hearts and arousal through their veins, a precious and most addictive moment. In another instant, they kissed furiously. Hands found their way into fabric and hair. Moans escaped lips between bruising kisses. Serena felt dizzy and shakey with arousal. This wasn't a cautious kiss, it was a kiss of unashamed pent up lust, beyond either of their control. In a flurry of hands, and with a low grunt escaping Bernies lips, Serena was lifted by her thighs around Bernies waist, gasping as she was lifted, and groaning deeply as she was placed on the counter top, causing her to marvel at Bernies strength. Her body alight with arousal, with need to be consumed by the dominant Major Wolfe. Serena locked her legs around her partners waist, grinding herself shamelessly into Bernies crotch, she pulled Bernies head impossibly closer with both hands, as if their kisses were providing her air. Losing all pretence of self control, Bernie ran her hands around Serenas behind and forced their hips impossibly closer, smiling at the moan this caused.

"Auntie Serena and Bernie it's about to start now." Spoke Jason loudly from the living room.

Breaking apart with whispers of laughs, concealing their frustration, Serena rested her forehead on Bernie's.   
"Well I'm not sorry about that." Serena whispered.  
Bernie tried to laugh but it caught in her throat with the sight of the woman's blatant arousal in front of her.   
"God how I want you" Bernie admitted. Serena throbbed with desire but managed to force a hand between them to gently push Bernie back, allowing her to slip off the counter top.  
"Jason first," Serena said frankly, "Me later."


End file.
